Captains and Cans of Whipped Cream
by angeleyes4191
Summary: The man had been in town for months now and he had this ridiculous habit of just acting like he belonged everywhere.


And that is a horrible title…I suck at titles. Anyway, here have some pointless probably OFC fluff for happiness :).

* * *

After a long day of sheriffing, Emma Swan returned home and took refuge on her couch. It was winter again in Storybrooke, in fact it was a few days after Christmas, and outside snow was falling. The chill in the night air was so strong that even inside she still felt it in her cheeks.

Emma lay back on the cushions, savoring the moment when her body settled into that perfect position that only ever happened by accident. This, of course, meant that something was going to make her get up in a few minutes. It was inevitable.

Cue Captain Hook just waltzing into her apartment like he owned the place.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Sorry, no." Hook muttered sarcastically as he made his way to her kitchen. The man had been in town for months now and he had this ridiculous habit of just acting like he belonged everywhere. Yesterday, he was at her parents' place rearranging Charming's wardrobe. To say that they weren't pleased would be an understatement.

"What the hell, Hook? Get. Out!"

"Sure darling, but first tell me what do you have to eat in this ice box of yours?" his reply came as he pulled open the door to her brand new refrigerator with his hook. The metal left scuff marks all over the handle and she had only just bought the thing 3 months ago when she moved out of Mary Margaret's apartment.

Springing off the couch she ran to shut the fridge before he could go poking around inside it. She'd experienced a hungry Hook before and it consumed almost 2 weeks' worth of groceries. "Did you seriously break into my apartment, again, to eat all of my food…again? I could and should arrest you for this."

"I did not 'break in'. The door was open."

"No, unlocked is not the same as open."

"Isn't it?"

"It's really not."

"My mistake, but seeing as I'm here, you should feed me."

All Emma could do at this point was raise an eyebrow. Was he serious?

"Come on, love, it's bloody freezing outside." Hook's voice was almost a whine and he looked something like a kicked puppy. His dark hair was mussed from the biting wind and his usually pale cheeks were a bright scarlet. Drops of water, that had once been snowflakes, flecked his dark clothing and clung to his eye lashes.

And she was staring….

This time, it was Killian's turn to raise a brow.

"Why don't you go get something at Granny's?" Emma asked as she trained her eyes to look at anything but his eyes, which were giving her a knowing look, or the chest hair that was still creeping out of his low cut shirt despite the weather or his lips, which where baring teeth as they turned up in a grin.

She just wasn't going to look at him.

"I've none of your paper coin and stealing prepared food is much more difficult than just coming here. Besides, Granny isn't nearly as pretty, princess."

"Alright, fine. If it'll get you to leave, I'll make you something." Emma quickly assented with a sigh to cover up her fluttering eyes.

"Excellent! Now-"

"No"

"No?"

"No, you don't get to pick."

"But Emma-"

"No," Emma repeated, fighting a grin of her own, "Go sit in the room and don't touch anything. You'll eat whatever I give you."

And with that Emma was left in the kitchen by herself and she had to figure out what in God's name she was going to feed him.

Opening the fridge, she was quick to discover that she was extremely low on food. The price of always eating at the diner was that she often forgot to fill her own pantry. The contents of the refrigerator included; cheese singles, milk, cheesecake and whipped cream. The first thing she did was grab the milk. Hot cocoa was a must right now.

The moment after she put the mugs of milk in the microwave, there was a crashing sound from the next room

"Hook!" she shouted, not even wanting to know what it was that he did, "I said don't touch anything!"

"It was the cat!" he called back. She didn't even need her special gift to know he was lying.

"I don't own a cat!"

He hesitated, "You should really see to getting it removed then, lass!"

"I swear to God, if you broke anything expensive-"Emma started as she walked into the living room. Hook was sitting on the couch fiddling with his hook and there were no clear cut signs of damage. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I've been sat here the whole time."

"You're lying."

"Of course I am."

Sighing again, Emma returned to the kitchen. It was best to get him food just so he'd leave sooner. She quickly pulled the hot mugs out of the microwave, mixed in the cocoa powder and topped them off with cinnamon and whipped cream. After that, she cut 2 slices of cheesecake and covered those with whipped cream as well. Balancing the mugs and plates, she slowly made her way into the living room. Less than a minute later she was settled on the couch next to the pirate, sipping her hot cocoa.

The sheriff watched as Killian tested the cream with his hook while holding the plate firmly in his hand. He was oddly cat like in that moment and Emma could help but find it strangely adorable.

"Emma?" the pirate's voice had an edge of curiosity to it.

"Hm?"

"What exactly is this?" he asked, his hook pointing to the topping on his cake.

"It's whipped cream." Emma could clearly see that her answer still made little sense to him, "It's sweet milk that's been…whipped."

"Whipped?"

"Whipped."

"And how does that work?"

Her eyes widen when she realized just how difficult this was going to be to explain to a pirate whose definition of whipped was linked to the origin of the phrase 'the cat's out of the bag.' "They put it in a mixer thing and …"

"…."

"Just try it. It's good, I swear."

His blue eyes scanned her for a moment before he dipped his hook into the substance and brought it to his mouth. Emma watched in silent fascination as Killian tried it; his face lighting up in delight. When he looked over at her, Hook almost looked happy and genuinely so.

"And?" Emma asked, her own curiosity getting the better of her.

"Do you have any more?"

A moment later, Hook was sitting with the can of whipped cream in his hand. It took a minute or two, but eventually Killian figured out that the top piece of plastic was in fact a lid.

Now, he just had to figure out how exactly the can worked. Emma tried her best to suppress a smile as she watched him struggle. "I could-" she started with a step forward and an offer of help.

"Please, lass." Killian replied testily, "I am a grown man and the captain of a great pirate vessel. I do believe I can work out how to get your 'whipped cream' out of this bloody…thing…" Thus he continued on with his struggled. It was almost a full five minutes of pulling, twisting and the sound of metal tapping against metal before the contents of the can sprayed him in the face.

Emma didn't even bother to hide her laughter this time. As Killian wiped the cream out of his eyes, she fell to the floor in a fit of giggles and tears. She needed this. It was hard for her to remember the last time she'd laughed this hard and it was lovely. After everything that had happened over the last few months, she needed this.

While Emma was trying to recover, Hook stood up (in a slightly dramatic fashion) and walked over to her. Placing his hook on his hip and holding the can in his hand he ask "D'you think this," gesturing to the topping that was still all over him, "Is funny?"

"Funny?" Emma gasped out, her chest hurt from laughing, "It's hysterical." Looking up at Hook she was still finding it difficult to contain herself. He offered his hook to her and she took it. Once she was standing, Hook lifted the can to eye level.

"I think I've figured out how to work this contraption." Hook said conversationally as he placed his finger of the applicator.

Emma's eyes widen; she tried to pull away but the way his hook was wrapped around her wrist kept her in place, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, darling, I think I would."

"I can still arrest you."

"I do believe this would be worth a night in the stocks."

"Hook, don't you dare-"

Before she could finish, Hook began spraying her with whipped cream. It was getting in her hair and he made sure to thoroughly cover her face with it. Finally, she was able to smack the can out of his hand. There was a pause where Emma blinked the cream out of her eyes and they both took turns staring at each other and at where the can had landed halfway across the room.

Playfully, Emma pushed Killian back on the couch and made a dive for the can. It was more than a bit ridiculous, she was sticky and the whipped cream was getting all over everything.

But it was also fun.

Hook slid off the couch on to the floor in an attempt to catch Emma before she got the can, but he was too late.

When she was again back on her feet, Hook was stuck on the floor. Quickly, he tried his best to crawl backwards to the high ground that was the couch. Emma stalked toward him as he settled into the cushions.

"Emma, let's be adults about this." Hook started, his hands raised in surrender.

"That's rich coming from you."

"Emma, please. You'll ruin the furniture!"

That moment, Emma took a step forward and attempted to spray him, but nothing came out. "Ah hell…" she muttered, shaking the can for all it was worth. She tried a second time but still, nothing.

Hook seized the opportunity to pull Emma onto the couch in an attempt to wrestle the whipped cream from her. For several minutes they struggled until he was able to pin her underneath him. "Give me the whipped cream."

"No!" Her reply came as she wiggled below him. It was a bad move, given their position.

"Don't do that."

"Why?" she questioned breathlessly though she knew the answer.

"You know why, lass …." Hook's voice was sharp as he looked down at her flushed face that was framed by long blond that fanned out messily around her. She was beautiful and utterly enticing.

She looked up at him and Emma could tell that this could easily change into an altogether different type of encounter. His blue eyes were gazing at her with a look of awe and she was finding it quite hard to come up with a reason to stop that from happening. Tempting fate, she moved again.

"Stop it." Hook growled. Killian had made a terrible mistake. After all the time they'd spent together he'd grown fond of Emma. He admired her, but he was never sure how she felt toward him. He was a pirate and a bastard, but something about her made him feel like he could be better. Killian didn't want to lose that simply because of a decision she would later regret.

"Make me." She responded with a grin that lit up her face. Emma was sick and tired of being perfect and lonely all the time; right now she was having more fun then she'd had in a long time. More than anything, she wanted him to kiss her.

Slowly, she leaned up and caught his lips with her own, taking him by surprise. At first he was hesitant, but he was quick to reciprocate and as she lay back, his lips followed her. He placed his hand alongside her head to support his weight as the kiss grew deeper with his hook gently resting at her waist. Their kiss was sweet and lazy, neither of them was looking to hurry anything. As Hook lowered his chest to hers, he accidently put pressure on the can that had somehow gotten stuck between them; with a final spray, Emma's neck was covered with the last of the whipped cream.

Their kiss was broken as Emma let out a laugh and Hook soon followed. Not one to be wasteful, Hook kissed along her neck, lapping up the cream in the process. Emma let her eyes drift closed as she lost herself in the feel of him. When her neck was thoroughly cleaned his lips caught her's once more.

When she was finally able to pull away for a breath, she smiled and asked "Still hungry?"

"Starving…"

The End


End file.
